Dark Storm
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Johnny's on vacation in Seattle.  he meets an extrodinary girl, unlike any other.  They help each other solve a mystery.  FF X Dark Angel Cross over.  Please Review.
1. The girl on the motorcycle

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: The girl on the motorcycle

Johnny Storm may be the free-spirited member of the group but even he needs a vacation every now and then. He pulled up to the stop light on his motorcycle. While he waited, a girl pulled up next to him. She had long brown hair, and full lips. She was wearing sunglasses and dark clothes. She was riding a Kawasaki Ninja. She glanced in his direction.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Nice bike." Johnny said grinning.

"Thanks. Same to you."

"I'm Johnny Storm."

"Name's Max." She said. "You from around here?"

"No, I'm on vacation. You?"

"I live here. Don't see many people out this time of night."

"Nope. Isn't it a little late for a girl like you to be out here alone?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I bet you can."

"How does a girl like you handle a bike like that?"

"I'm stronger then I look."

"I bet."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No. I'm bettin' that I can make it to the next stop light before you."

"Oh. You're on." She revved up her engine. The light turned green and they raced to the stop light. They both got there at the same time. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Johnny smiled at her.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. It was a girl. It was a dark alley. They both raced off toward the scream. When they got there their eyes grew big. _It couldn't be, _they thought.


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Surprises

A body lay on the ground. Electricity coursed through her body. A man laughed evilly, as he looked down on at the body. He heard footsteps and took off.

Johnny and Max got to the body. They looked at it. A whole was going right through her body. Max noticed a familiar mark on the back of her neck.

"Doom." Johnny said.

"She's from Manticore."

"What's Manticore?"

"Would you believe a secret government organization that produces the perfect solider?"

"These days I'd believe anything." Johnny said.

"C'mon let's get outta here." Max said.

"Where are we going?"

"Follow me." They jumped on their bikes and headed to the nicer part of town. They went up to a penthouse. It belonged to Logan.

"Logan? Are you home?"

"In here." They followed the voice. "Hey Max."

"Hey." Logan looked at Johnny.

"Who's this?"

"Johnny Storm." Johnny said.

"He's on vacation."

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Logan asked.

"A murder." Max said.

"A murder?" Logan asked.

"Not just any murder. The murder of an X5."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea pretty sure."

"Is it Lydecker?"

"No."

"It's Doom."

"Doom?"

"Victor Von Doom. He was my boss until a trip to space went horribly wrong. Now all he wants is power and me dead."

"Oh. That's helpful." Logan said. "So are we doing this or what?"

"See what you can find. I've got to get home." Max said. "I got a job you know. Come on, Sparky."


	3. Jam pony

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Jam pony

Johnny followed Max to the deliver company. He was amazed at the building. They walked into the building. Max's boss stopped them.

"Your late, missy."

"I was showing the new guy a round town."

"Good. We're a man down. He can pick up the slack." Max pulled Johnny by the lockers.

"Who was that?"

"My boss."

"He seemed cranky."

"That's how he always is." She went by her locker. Her friend Original Cindy was there.

"S'up boo."

"S'up."

"Who's this?" She asked noticing Johnny.

"Johnny Storm. He's on va-cay from New york."

"Hi." Johnny said. Max's beeper went off. She dialed Logan's number.

"Your girl's on tv." He said. "Channel 5."

"Yo, Sketch, hook me up on 5." He turned on the channel. A news story about the girl they found the night before. Max's eyes got big. "I'm on my way." She hung up the phone, grabbed Johnny's hand and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long I was working on my Psych fics. I know it's short but this is all I've got so far.

Chapter 4:

Johnny and Max met Logan at the warehouse. They stayed in the background.

"What's all this about?" Logan asked.

"She's an X5."

"What's with the hole?"

"Victor. God damn it!" Johnny said whipping out his cell phone and made a phone call. "Hey sis, it's me. Look I don't know what's going on but I think I'm going to need help out here in Seattle. Looks like Doom struck again. Don't worry I'm fine."

"Calling family?" Max asked.

"Reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Logan asked.

"Trust me were going to need them." Johnny said. They went back to Logan's apartment.


End file.
